<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dabbling in drabbles by gaydisasterdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715611">dabbling in drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers'>gaydisasterdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 words, AgentReign, Different ships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, ReignCorp, Romance, be warned, maybe some smut, most of these will be gay, these are so much fucking fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated Supergirl drabbles. Ships and characters will vary by chapter (ship will be listed in chapter titles!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. valentine's day- agentreign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Drabbles started as a fun challenge.</p>
  <p>Now I can't stop. </p>
  <p>Enjoy!</p>
  <p><b>tumblr:</b> gaydisasterdanvers</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning breaks- Alex wakes slowly.</p>
<p>The sheets are cool, her wife’s warmth absent. Music drifts up from the kitchen below, marred with the clatter of dishes.</p>
<p>A note: ‘<em>stay in bed</em>’.</p>
<p>She does.</p>
<p>The mattress dips, the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon assaulting her senses. Sam, smiling, settles in with a tray of breakfast. Tucked amongst the cutlery, a stark red envelope. </p>
<p>Alex grins, ripping through the paper.</p>
<p><em>Roses are red<br/>
</em> <em>Love is sweet</em><br/>
<em>Our family is growing<br/>
</em> <em>By 2 tiny feet</em></p>
<p>An ultrasound.</p>
<p>Teary eyed, Alex meets Sam’s gaze.</p>
<p>Sam kisses her soundly, whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in slumber- reigncorp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what does 'best friends' mean anyway? </p>
<p>a reigncorp drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon paints pallid skin in blue tinged shadows, stark against white linen sheets.</p>
<p>Mask of dark make-up scrubbed from porcelain skin. Only youthful innocence remains, falling across relaxed features and parted lips.</p>
<p><em>Bare</em>. </p>
<p>In slumber, the softness is unmistakable. No longer veiled in a steely facade. </p>
<p>A portrait of Lena Luthor; raw and uncensored. </p>
<p>‘<em>Best friends</em>’ doesn’t explain the electricity that thrums beneath her skin, firing impulses that set her heart beat-beat-beating against the wall of her chest. Doesn’t explain the heat licking low when hands brush or eyes meet.</p>
<p>[Sam is a lost cause.]</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s more like love.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>tumblr:</b> gaydisasterdanvers</p>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. and then there was you - sam arias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a drabble for Sam Arias Week Day #1</p>
<p>Prompt: Ruby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Be sure to check out Sam Arias Appreciation Week!</p>
  <p><b>event tumblr:</b> samarias-week<br/><b>my tumblr:</b> gaydisasterdanvers</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“How could you be so foolish?”</em>
</p>
<p>Pain- being torn in two from the inside out.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Get rid of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Teeth grit through each push until screams rip from her throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’ll never amount to anything.”</em>
</p>
<p>Once more and the pressure ceases. Her body defeated. The room erupts in chaos.</p>
<p>Wailing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re throwing your life away.”</em>
</p>
<p>“You did so good,” the nurse says, wiping the sweat from the girl’s brow, “she’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good luck, Samantha.”</em>
</p>
<p>The newborn is placed on her chest. </p>
<p>Small but mighty, she wraps her fingers around her mother’s thumb.</p>
<p>The world suddenly fades away.</p>
<p>Her <em>daughter</em>.</p>
<p>
  <b>Ruby.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. coming home- agentreign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the conversation</p>
<p>an agentreign drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t keep doing this, Alex.” Sam sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Alex’s heart sinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>A beat of heavy silence from the other end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Distance</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>It creates fissures in the smooth resolve, threatening the carefully built fortress around a healing heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Sam, you don’t- we can make it work,” Alex says desperately, pleading as her phone fumbles in her unsteady grip,  “I-I’ll use more PTO to come out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Alex list-“ Sam interjects, interrupting the offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ her voice cracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Alex!” Sam shouts into the receiver to stop the nervous ramble. A smile breaks, voice softening,  “We’re moving back, baby… we’re coming home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. kiss me- reigncorp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soft mornings ft. reigncorp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun is high in the Sunday morning sky bathing the penthouse in a brilliant glow. Smooth, slow, crooning jazz floats through the still morning air, filling the open space with warm, easy, rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Lena lazily wraps her arms around her wife, raising on her toes to rest her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder, “I love you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Goosebumps break across tanned flesh as breath ghosts at her nape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“I know,” Sam replies, flipping a pancake before setting the spatula down and turning in the woman’s embrace, “I love you too, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>“Kiss me,” she demands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Sam obliges.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sleepless nights- sam and ruby arias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sam has nightmares, ruby helps</p><p>a sam and ruby drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A hand grasps her shoulder, jolting her body from slumber with a gasp. Her chest heaves against the weight of each labored breath, heart pounding as wild eyes search her surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Mom, it’s me,” Ruby says quietly, “You were having a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Sam’s erratic breathing slows as a hand rubs soothingly over her arm, “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Fingers push damp locks back from her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>“Will it ever get better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Sam opens her arms, pulling Ruby against her chest, “I don’t know… I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>Ruby nods, a kiss pressed against her temple, “Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>